


8 is for Eighternity/ 8 - бесконечность

by VeterPelemen



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, Messy, Multi, Original Character(s), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeterPelemen/pseuds/VeterPelemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они - одно. Осознать мало, нужно почувствовать. Придется почувствовать, если точнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 is for Eighternity/ 8 - бесконечность

**Author's Note:**

> Пост 1 сезон. Сразу же. Сериал потряс до такой глубины души, что я пишу фанфик. И впервые намереваюсь дописать.
> 
> Одновременное развитие событий, резкие переходы и грязные намеки. Приятного чтения.
> 
> Готов рассмотреть все указания на логические и фактические неточности.

…и какое-то время действительно кажется, что все позади, и все будет хорошо; ровно до тех пор, пока в лодке к сияющему вечеру не остаются только старик Свен, Райли и Уилл со стекленеющими глазами. Райли осторожно закрывает их, невольно замечая сходство с потемневшим и затихшим сумеречным океаном, и дышит. Наслаждается до боли родным воздухом, с умиротворением принимая танцующие в легких морозные иголки.  
  
Вот что она делала столько лет в блеклом от пыли Лондоне. Дышала, не зная, для чего; без уверенности, что стоит дышать; не догадываясь, что смерть от удушения полиэтиленовым пакетом однажды покажется лучшим освобождением.  
  
— Ирса была неправа, — голос кого-то из кластера. Удивительная все-таки эта вещь — связь. Преодолевает не только расстояние, но еще время и старательно заколоченную Райли крышку гроба с прошлой жизнью, — мы справились.  
  
_— Худшее впереди_ , — а это уже сама Ирса своим присутствием на носу лодки искушает ударить ее веслом и сбросить в ледяную воду.  
  
— Что теперь? — долгие секунды требуются Райли на то, чтобы понять — спрашивает ее действительно находящийся рядом человек. Старик Свен. Свен и его растущее беспокойство.  
  
— Прости, я просто… —  совсем легко было разучиться общаться с настоящими людьми.  
  
— И все — таки?  
Райли отвечает честно.  
  
_— Я не… могу найти второй носок!_  
  
Лито в отчаянии путается в покрывале, старательно переворачивает кровать и всю комнату вверх дном, пока не ощущает беззастенчиво-пристальный взгляд Даниэлы.  
  
— И я бы не отказался от помощи? — полувопросительно и отчасти по-детски. Все еще не веря, во что превращается жизнь.  
  
Даниэла приваливается к дверному косяку, сыто потягивается и складывает руки на груди, явно не собираясь отвлекаться от доведения и без того взведенного Лито до белого каления.  
  
— Сколько сожителей требуется для того, чтобы вкрутить лампочку?  
  
Родригес выпускает из рук покрывало и выпрямляется в полной растерянности. Несколько мгновений слышно лишь шипение сковородки в ловких руках Эрнандо на кухне, да скрип условных шестеренок в голове Лито, пока Даниэла не начинает довольно смеяться.  
  
— Спокойно, герой, тебе ведь никуда не нужно. Принцесса уже давно спасена…  
  
И Лито невольно представляет Уилла в элегантном белоснежном платье с корсетом. И, разумеется, в нелепой позолоченной короне на коротком ежике волос.  
  
В Сан-Франциско Номи будит заспавшуюся Аманиту звучным смешком.  
  
— …давно спасена и ждет тебя на кухне, — ловко скрыв зарождающееся беспокойство за кокетством, Даниэла мягко тащит Лито вниз по лестнице в объятья соблазнительных ароматов и не менее соблазнительного Эрнандо, умудрившегося однажды и навсегда превратить фартук в нечто исключительно сексуальное.  
  
Лито до сих пор не привык к присутствию женщины в их доме, а потому представляет, что Даниэла превратилась в… тумбочку (в мельтешащую тумбочку, которая сейчас на них бесстыдно пялится и получает чуть ли не больше удовольствия, чем они с Эрнандо вместе взятые), и только тогда, подгадав момент, мягко прижимает любовника к духовке своим телом.  
  
— Доброе утро, — мурчание в изгиб шеи и легкий поцелуй, означающий у них «ты можешь съесть меня, но только после того, как съешь мою стряпню». Лито заглядывает Эрнандо через плечо и изумленно вскидывает брови.  
  
— Элотес? Неужели Бог понял, что я страдал достаточно, и послал мне манну с неба? — декламирует Лито, отвлекая любимого мягкими прикосновениями губ к уху и горячей ладонью, забравшейся под футболку. Даниэла выдыхает восхищенное «богохульники» и занимает более удобный наблюдательный и стратегический пост в кресле столовой.  
  
— Из какого это фильма? Доброе утро, — Эрнандо опасно отворачивается от плиты и ловит взгляд, кричащий о том, что «манной небесной» сейчас назвали вовсе не элотес. Ответ тонет в сердитом шкворчании сковородки и волнах смеха Лито, которые Эрнандо ощущает спиной.  
  
Только уже за столом, рядом с увлеченно болтающей Даниэлой (шампанское спросонья — пошло, но не смертельно), Родригес вновь думает о том, что ей уже предложили роль, что Эрнандо присмотрел небольшое помещение под ресторан и о том, что никто не собирался это обсудить с ним. Электронный ящик Лито пуст уже третий день — не пишут ни о кассовых сборах его фильма, не высылают приглашений на новую роль, которые раньше и в плохой день приходили десятками. Лито думает…  
  
… о том, что зайчики, играющие в очках Эрнандо, пока тот ставит на стол кофе и элотес — не отражение полуденного солнца, а лучи исходящие из глаз любимого всякий раз, когда он смотрит на него, Лито.  
  
Так что он хватается за палочку элотес как за спасительную соломинку и пробует блюдо, заранее зная, что оно по меньшей мере божественно.  
  
_— Вкусно?_  
  
— Да, мама — Кафеус натянуто улыбается и закрывает глаза, чтобы остался только запах свежеиспеченного хлеба; чтобы не видеть собственных рук по локоть в крови. Он израсходовал на их мытье всю воду на остаток дня и только после этого понял, что отмывать нужно нечто другое.  
Мистер Кабака с дочерью ужинают с ними, и на них Кафеус старается не смотреть тоже, потому что слишком отчетливо видит дочь, родившуюся с кружевным слюнявчиком на груди, умирающей от лейкемии на улицах с протянутой рукой, а богатого отца — с перерезанной глоткой на грязном полу ангара.   
  
Он не хочет видеть.  
  
А потому быстро расправляется со своей порцией, и поймав обескураженный взгляд мистера Кабаки, выскальзывает из дома. Мать наверняка спишет расторопность на аппетит, и не заметит исчезнувшие ключи от Ван Дамма.  
  
Кафеус выводит верного друга из темных улиц в заасфальтированный доверху центр города, опасливо оставленный к вечеру практически пустым, опускает окна, вжимает педаль газа и включает радио погромче.  
  
 _— … два по цене одного!_  
  
Кипа рекламных листовок выпадает из рук мальчугана в форме какой-то местной забегаловки, когда проходящий мимо Вольфганг грубо толкает его плечом. Глянцевые бумажки сверкающим водопадом струятся к тротуару и, подхватываемые ветром, серебряной костяком плывут вниз по улице.  
  
Крайне удачно прикрытый суматохой парнишки, отчаянно пытающегося схватить убегающие листовки, Вольфганг исчезает в неосвещенном проулке, наощупь взбирается по пожарной лестнице и запрыгивает в пустую оконную раму второго этажа.  
  
Это одно из их с Феликсом старых убежищ, если не самое старое. Вольфганг кладет пакет с продуктами на стол — с их последнего визита в холодильнике произошло немало метаморфоз, разве что не появились примитивные живые организмы, так что провиант пришлось добывать заново.  
  
Поддельные удостоверения, оружие, деньги и одежда уместились в спортивную сумку; прошлое уместилось в гробу. Феликс пристроился на диване. Он так и не приходил в сознание с тех пор, как его ранили, только на его лице будто появился вопрос: что дальше, Вольфи?  
  
Вольфи не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Он собственноручно уничтожил все, чем жил раньше, но сейчас не чувствует совершенно ничего по этому поводу. Куда двигаться, если незачем?  
  
— Пришло время пожить ради других, — безапелляционно заявляет голос, заставляющий Вольфганга схватить нож со столешницы и прижаться к стене.  
  
Беглый обзор помещения приводит к мысли, что Вольфганг пока не готов вырезать этот голос из своей головы. По крайней мере до того, как не решит оставшиеся проблемы.  
  
Совершенно другой, мягкий голос вежливо спрашивает из телефонной трубки, выуженной все из того же конспирационного пакета.  
  
— Deutsch Airways, чем могу помочь?  
  
— Мне нужен билет на самолет, — изо всех сил старается оттянуть момент Вольфганг.  
  
— Место и время прибытия, пожалуйста, — деловито в ответ под аккомпанемент перестукивания компьютерной клавиатуры.  
  
_— Мумбаи, будьте добры, два билета до Мумбаи,_  — нарочито громко говорит Аманита в трубку телефона, однако все в этой комнате знают, что вовсе никуда она не звонит.  
  
Их трое. Аманита, Номи и рыдающая в диванную подушку Кала в виде ментальной проекции или чего бы там ни было. Последняя видна только Номи, но общее настроение, царящее в уже почти восстановленной квартире, передается всем.  
  
— Два билета до Индии, чтобы мы могли надавать одной размазне по шее и заставить невинную красавицу прекратить бегать от обоих Раджей, — отложив телефон, Нитс делает два неуверенных шага в сторону Номи и того места, которое, предположительно, заняла Кала.  
  
— Она права, — мягко увещевает Номи, утешающе поглаживая беглянку по запястью. — Вечно скрываться не получится, особенно… от обоих.  
  
В ответ на так и не прозвучавшее имя Богданова, Кала всхлипывает особенно горько и Аманита решается на эксперимент:  
  
— Номи, пригласи гостью за стол, — и, тряхнув несобранными волосами неопределенного оттенка, направляется на кухню.  
  
Поднять Калу оказывается не так просто, а потому они усаживаются у кофейного столика в качестве компромисса.  
  
Убитая не горем, а неопределенностью все еще мисс Дандекар (к счастью или нет?), наводит Номи на мысль о том, как же ей все-таки повезло с Аманитой, которой хватило смелости связаться с ней, отсидевшим хакером-трансгендером, и насколько эта ситуация схожа с историей Вольфганга и Калы. Впрочем, до счастливой развязки тут далеко.  
  
А потому Кала ждет. Ожидание, по чьим-то великим словам, хуже даже самого ужасного варианта развития событий, а потому чем дольше ждешь, тем сильнее желаешь того, чтобы все поскорее разрешилось. Неважно, как.  
  
Мысли, чувства Номи передаются и Кале тоже — они встречаются глазами, и между ними пробегает искра. Не облегчения, нет, но понимания.  
  
Именно этот момент выбирает Аманита, чтобы появиться у дивана с тремя горячими кружками какао на подносе.  
  
— У меня есть теория, — с энтузиазмом выпаливает она, осторожно ставя поднос. — Если вы делите все чувства и эмоции…  
  
И Номи вспоминает. Вспоминает лучшие вечера в своей жизни после самых ужасных дней; после самых суровых споров с матерью. Вспоминает, как Нитс отпаивала ее какао и убеждала, что Номи сделала все правильно. Сейчас и всегда. Как вместе с неизменным ароматом какао этими вечерами, плавно переходящими в такие особенные ночи, по их первой совместной квартире разлетались звуки шепота Нитс, читающей ей вслух отзывы на видеоблог и другие звуки, которые издавала Аманита и которые Номи могла слушать вечно.  
  
Две кружки с тихим стуком возвращаются на поднос под обескураженный выдох Аманиты и довольный — Номи.  
  
— Ты выпила обе! Не лопнешь, детка? — это не совсем так. Кала аккуратно ставит свою кружку на столик и кивком благодарит за угощение.  
  
— Как бы ты это ни придумала, оно работает, — сообщает Номи, чувствуя, как теплый утешительный комок в груди расходится по всему телу, и не только своему — ощущения Калы мягко, но ощутимо переплетаются с собственными. Их общее беспокойство отступает. Как и страх.  
 Повинуясь порыву, Номи наклоняется через стол и невесомо касается губ Нитс, за что получает горячий поцелуй со вкусом какао, — оказывается, она умудрилась обжечь язык. Через мгновение они обнаруживают себя на диване прижимающимися друг к другу как в их самую первую ночь. Жаркое дыхание на шее; раскаленные, жадные ладони на груди; согревающий шепот… на оба уха?  
  
Кала ошпаренно вскакивает с дивана, застегивает блузку и потерянно оглядывается в поиске сумки, как если бы она пришла сюда в своем физическом теле, и, прикрываясь бурным потоком извинений, пятится к двери.  
  
— Кала? Ты куда? — против воли улыбается Маркс, объяснившись с Аманитой глазами.  
  
_— На выход,_  — следует за непродолжительным стуком железной дубинкой по двери карцера. Сан уже на ногах.  
  
Лицо надзирателя непроницаемо, но в его руках что-то блестит от слабого ночного освещения коридора. Это наручники, и они в ту же секунду вгрызаются в запястья Сан.  
  
У нее не спрашивают имя, не называют ее номер, просто волокут по коридору в крыло колонии, где она никогда не была. Это, и осознание того, что до подъема еще по меньшей мере два часа, заставляет искать варианты к побегу.  
  
Вырываться бесполезно — она не знает, куда бежать, и как снять наручники — привычной связки ключей на бедре надзирателя не оказалось. Здание колонии будто вымерло — ночная тишина, обычно несущая облегчение, звенела зловеще.  
  
Прежде чем Сан находит хотя бы один рабочий вариант, надзиратель останавливается перед входом в просторный холл, увидев фигуру, приближающуюся к ним из темноты подсобки напротив.  
  
— Госпожа Пак, вас переводят в другую колонию, — сообщает мужчина.  
  
Лампа в коридоре моргает, и Сан требуется на секунду больше, чтобы узнать его.  
  
Секунда.  
  
В следующий момент голова надзирателя с треском разбивает защитное стекло, а Сан хватает зубами рычаг пожарной сигнализации и тянет его вниз.  
  
_Вскрик боли от удара электрошоком перерождается в душераздирающий вой сирен, и_  
  
Номи сгребает оборудование в сумку, Кала собирает вещи, Аманита хватает кухонный нож  
  
Вольфганг ползком добирается до стола, выхватывает пистолет, взводит курок и занимает позицию за диваном  
  
Кафеус до блестящих точек больно зажмуривает глаза и ударяет по тормозам  
  
Лито роняет разразившийся ревом уведомлений планшет на пол  
  
Райли просыпается, чтобы увидеть, в каком отчаянии Свен пытается уберечь судно от идущего прямо на них парохода. Пароходный гудок, огни и стылый ветер врываются в каждый уголок сознания, подавляя, растаптывая, подминая под себя.  
  
Райли чувствует себя бесконечно маленькой перед  
  
неизбежностью.  
  
Столкновение неизбежно.  
Исход очевиден.  
  
На борту Свен и они,

_снова восемь_   
_Хуже просто не может б_


End file.
